Mii Fighter: ULTIMATE
by Rcs493
Summary: The universe was crushed in the hands of Galeem, Those who fought the light were devoured, any others lost their bodies and became spirits. Only two survived... A star of hope twinkles faintly as the dust settles. The journey to defeat Galeem begins... Welcome... to Mii Fighter: ULTIMATE.


Mii Fighter: ULTIMATE

 _ **Location: The Cliffs of Brawl**_

"Don't let a single one get away!"

Fox said to the army of heroes as they looked to the horizon. An army of Master Hands approaching being lead by a new enemy.

That enemy... was Galeem. A being of pure light, and yet hidden in that light was an evil not seen before.

"We'll each have to take down about ten." Marth said giving a glare in the direction of Galeem.

"Stow your fear. It's now or never!" Said Princess Zelda who also did the same thing.

"We'll win this. I know we will!" Said Pit with determination and slight optimism.

With an army of Master Hands under it's control, Galeem sought to create a new world. Before anyone could move Galeem begun absorbing said Master Hands into itself.

One lone Mii fighter had a thought: _'What's going on?'_ he thought _'What is it up to?'_

Little did the know that the fighters and their countless stories... would come to an end.

All except one.

"!" Shulk gasped as he had a vision of what was about to unfold, how he saw everyone be consumed by light and dissapear. A scowl appeared on his face and as Galeem finished charging it's attack, without hesitation Shulk quickly turned towards the others and said the only thing that needed to be said:

"RUN!"

That was when all hell broke lose.

Galeem had turned into a ominous black hole which then fired countless rays of light at our heroes.

Link was the first consumed, reflecting the rays by shield parrying them,but was not enough.

Samus was next, firing at Galeem in an attempt to interrupt the attack, a valiant effort, but It did not work.

Zelda and Mewtwo were taken at the same time, attempting to reflect the rays back at Galeem.

Sonic and Pikachu were the most tragic, Sonic could easily out run this. But he slowed down and reached for Pikachu in an attempt to save it, but unfortunately he was to slow, Pikachu was consumed and without a moment to react so was he. His good natured heart and heroic spirit being his down fall.

Bayonette at first thought she escaped by using witch time but shortly after was consumed by a second beam.

Pokemon Trainer and Bowser teamed up and unleashed their most powerful attacks at Galeem, but they were not powerful enough.

Captain Falcon attempted to ride his F-Zero Car but was consumed as he was getting in.

Lucario used its double team to avoid the first laser but was inadvertently consumed as Greninja jumped up to avoid a lazer targeting him. Greninja was consumed shortly after in the air.

The Inklings inked the ground and turned into squid form, thinking they would not be hit, spoilers: they were.

Falco who was in a arwing was consumed by several lasers trying to flee.

Palutena provided Pit and Dark Pit/Pitoo with the power of flight and attempted to provide cover by attempting to reflect the lasers, but just like Zelda and Mewtwo it failed and with Palutena gone, so was the power of flight. as the two angels fell they were consumed.

Snake... Hid in his box. In all honesty he probably deserved it for thinking something as stupid as that would work.

Diddy Kong and Rosalina attempted to fly away like Falco but were quickly consumed.

Villager was panicking, the Duck Hunt Duo were terrified and trembling, and Wii Fit Trainer was... Doing yoga poses. Gotta give her credit, Even as the world was ending she still did her thing to the bitter end.

Before anyone knew it the army of fighters was no more, everyone was gone. But as hope died out a ringing noise could be heard, Kirby as well as the three Mii Fighters: Brawler, Sword-fighter, and Gunner were on a warp star with Kirby skillfully dodging the lasers.

But there was a problem, the warp star wasn't picking up speed and it couldn't dodge forever. The Sword-fighter realized this looked towards the Gunner, she as well came to the same conclusion as well as one more:

There were to many on the warp star, at least two would have to get off.

They looked at each other and nodded, they knew what they had to do. The Sword-fighter unbuckled the strap to his sheath which carried his sword as Gunner pressed a button compressing her gun into an arm band and took it off (Think Yang's Ember Celica).

The Brawler and Kirby noticed this and looked at them. "W-what are you doing?" the fear easily detectable in his voice, Kirby also gave a worried look, and it stayed as the Sword-fighter and Gunner handed Kirby their equipment, with sad smiles on their faces.

"Watch his back for us." The Sword-fighter asked Kirby, Kirby then looked to Gunner "He's our baby brother, It's our duty as older siblings to protect him." Neither Kirby or Brawler liked where this was going. "W-What are you-?!"

That was all Brawler could say before the two elder siblings interrupted "Take care of yourself Brawler." "And remember, we are always with you and will always love you."

"Goodbye."

Sword-fighter and Gunner jumped off causing the lasers to redirect towards the two.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Brawler screamed and attempted to reach out and grab them but Kirby held him back, what they did would give them enough time to build up the speed necessary to warp, and he would make sure their sacrifice was not in vain.

The last thing Brawler saw before they warped was Gunner and Sword-fighter be consumed by light.

Thus the universe was crushed in the hands of Galeem. Those who fought the light were devoured, any others lost their bodies and became spirits.

Only two survived... A star of hope twinkles faintly as the dust settles.

The journey to defeat Galeem begins...

* * *

 _ **Location: Forever Falls**_

The warp star's descent turns into a fall as Kirby and Brawler hang on for dear life as they crash into the Forever Falls, which is currently having a storm passing through. Kirby and Brawler get thrown off and tumble on the wet ground as the warp star crashes, Kirby is the first to get on their feet while Brawler was only on his hands and knees, shaking and his breath hitching. Kirby approached, or at least he tried, before Brawler let his emotions out.

While still on his knees he rises upright, his arms limp, and looks to the sky letting the tears he had been holding fall...

And he screamed.

A scream full of dread, anger, sadness, and many other negative emotions. Kirby, who had stepped back from surprise, looks to his friend/comrade with a sad look and thinks of only one thing to do. He sets Sword-fighters and Gunners weapons aside, walks up behind Brawler and rubs his hand (ball arm thing?) across Brawlers back as a sign of support and let's him get it all out, after all, he made a promise to look after and be there for Brawler.

And he had every intention of keep it.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I am Rcs493 and a few of you might remember me from the story _Pokemon Huntsman Russell Red._ If you do I would like to apologize for taking so long on Chapter Two of said story, I kinda... started at a bad time.**

 **Nothing bad mind you, it's just a LOT of good/great games have been coming out so close to each other:**

 **First was the Spyro Reignited Trilogy, Followed by Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee, then Smash came out last month, and at the end of the January Kingdom Hearts 3 is coming out! I just can't get a break!**

 **So I am sorry for taking so long and I can't make any promises that i'll update PHRR (** ** _Pokemon Huntsman Russell Red)_** **before KH3 comes out, but I am working on it! So thank you for waiting!**

 **Also one final note: I have OC listed in the tag, that is because the Mii Fighters aren't listed as an available character tag, so if you ask why OC is in the character tags, that is why. Also all Mii Fighters will be based of their default designs in this chapter, Brawler will get an upgrade next chapter ;).**

 **Until next time, take care.**


End file.
